Life's What Happens After The Bell
by SilverSmile
Summary: AU. It's not what happens at school that's interesting. It's what people can get up to when they think no one's watching. KI SM AK KS RS
1. One Very Lound Morning

Ok this is my first fic so I hope you all enjoy it. If there is anything wrong or simply mis-spelt just tell me and I'll fix it right away!

Disclaimer: Oh course I don't own this wonderful set of characters.

Well, enjoy!

Abby!

**Life's What Happens After The Bell**

**One Very Loud Morning**

Kagome Higarashi slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room. It had soft pink walls that had various photos hung up of her friends and family, she had a desk with a stack of books upon it and two picture frames, one of her family the other of her house mates and friends. Her cupboard door was still slightly agar from last night when Sango, Kilala, Rin, Ayame and herself had been going through it as they decided what they would need to buy when they went shopping for cloths after school today. Groggily she looked over at her bed side table to see her alarm clock...

"It's only 5:30!" She yelled angrily and promptly covered her head with the blankets in protest. After grumbling to herself and discovering that she was not going to be able to go back to sleep she slowly dragged the covers off herself and sat up in bed. Mumbling about the stupid people who invented mornings she shuffled over to her cupboard and opened it fully as she searched for her school uniform. She had just found it when a loud 'THUMP!' was hared a few rooms down, followed by some very colourful words and then a very angry-

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" By her house mate and best friend Sango Tanji, who, to put it nicely, was not a morning person. Chuckling to herself Kagome made her way out of her room and headed down the long hallway to one of the four bathrooms in the house... well mansion really. The mansion Kagome sheared with 10 people, all of whom went to her school, where in her classes and most of them where her age, 16. The house (mansion) had four stories, including the basement and the addicte, 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a massive kitchen, 2 studies, 2 lounges, one huge dinning room (although they normally ate in the lounge rooms), a large laundry room, a big games rooms full of electronic gadgets and a big garage with five cars.

Once Kagome had gotten herself ready she was just about to open the door when someone roughly banged on it. Opening it she smirked.

"You're up late aren't you Kilala?" She asked the blond haired girl. An incoherent mumble was all her response was and she was roughly pushed past before the door was slammed by the half asleep girl. Giggling to herself she went back to her room and gathered her things for school in her bag before putting it on her bed so that she wouldn't forget it. She then made her way down stairs to the ground floor and walked into the kitchen to start making some breakfast. She put toast in the toaster, pulled 4 different juices out of the fridge because people had to be picky, grabbed the milk and cereal along with a few bowls and plates. The butter, jam, honey, vegemite and peanut butter where all put on the long counter in the centre of the kitchen for people to chose from. She was just in the process of refilling the toaster again when Shippo Kistine walked into the room, still in his boxers having not have gotten dressed yet and looking like he had been kicked out of bed just then.

Shippo was actually a year younger than Kagome but because he had started school early he was in the same year as her at school, he had bright orangey-red hair, sparkling green eyes and was very handsome. He slowly wandered over to the freshly done toast and picked up a piece, only to yelp and drop it again.

"Bloody hell that's hot!" He cried blowing on his fingers to try and cool them off.

"Well so would you be if I had just stuck you in a toaster." Kagome said with a smirk of amusement on her face. He gave her a glare of annoyance before, deciding on the safer and cooler alternative, he grabbed a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl, added milk and grabbing a spoon. He walked into the dinning room which you could see from the kitchen and took a seat, sulking.

"Shippo why aren't you even dressed yet?" Kagome suddenly scolded.

"Cose Miroku pushed me outa the bathroom." He stated simply before shoving a spoon full of cereal and milk into his mouth. Rolling her eyes at the immature behavior of the boys she turned around and grabbed some of the now cooler toast and buttered it before grabbing a plate and placing the two slices of toast on it and joining Shippo in the dinning room. She had just sat down when the sound of bickering came from up stairs.

"I told you last night that it was MY turn for the showers first this morning!"

"Yeah well you should have gotten up earlier!"

"But thanks to you there was NO hot water left!"

"What do you mean by THAT!"

"What do you DO in the shower that takes up so much time? Do have swimming lessons or something?"

It was then that the angry pair came into view down the stairs. Kouga Wolf and Rin Suchi where arguing as the walked down in their uniforms. Rin had medium length dark brown hair that was always half up in a side ponytail, her brown eyes normally reflected friendliness and happiness, but at the moment they where on fire with anger. She wore the normal short school shirt in the sailor design with the short sleeved shirt seeing as it was the end of summer at the moment and the autumn chill had yet to set in. Koga had his long black hair pulled up in a tight ponytail at the back of his head, normally he might have looked like a girl but the whole long hair thing seamed to suit him perfectly. His light brown eyes where normally tough, but kind hearted underneath. He wore what all the boys would be wearing, the light brown shorts with the white t-shirt.

With out even looking at anyone else they continued their argument into the kitchen, got their breakfast and where still arguing at the breakfast table with Kagome and Shippo eating and ignoring both of them.

The next person down was Miroku Houshi, the pervert. He had short black hair that was just long enough to pull into a small rats-tail at the nape of his neck and had dark browny-purple eyes. He donned the same uniform as Koga now wore and was a really nice and charming guy... if only he could keep his hands to himself though. Whenever they saw a pretty girl he would either grope her or ask her to bear his children. No one really new why he asked girls this (not like anyone had ever agreed) it was just something that he did. He also got his fair portion of slaps and bumps on the head, along with numerous threats from both girls and their boyfriends. Grabbing breakfast he joined the four already at the table.

"Morning all... everyone slept well I trust?" He asked cheerfully as he got his favorite cerial from the kitchen and sat down across from Kagome. Stony glares from Kagome and Shippo were all he got as Kouga and Rin just ignored him as they kept arguing and eating at the same time. It was a mystery to them how they could do it too.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" Shippo asked, then realized to late his mistake. Miroku was normally a very cheerful person, always trying to find the best in every situation. The only problem was he seemed to love giving this lecture about how important life was and that it should not be wasted being sad. He had claimed to have made it up himself, that worked until Sango and Kagome had seen the same lecture on a movie, of corse Miroku had claimed they stole it off him, but the others had just told him he was a sore loser and to grow up. But he never did stop the lecture, they all had agreed that Miroku just liked the sound of his own voice and moved on.

As Miroku started up his speech, Shippo jumped up, grabbed his plate and ran for the kitchen, deposited his plate then made for the stair shouting.

"Sorry got to get dressed." Then promptly disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

"Shippo how dare you abandon me!" Kagome yelled up after him as she stood angrily from her seat.

"Sorry Kags, your problem now!" He called back down, his voice full of amusement.

"Shippo." She growled, her fist shaking with suppressed anger. And still Miroku continued his speech, oblivious to the fact Shippo had escaped.

"Why's he in such a hurry?" A calm and cool voice said before Seshomaru Tensagia appeared coming down the stairs. Seshomaru had long silver hair with crystal clear blue eyes that reflected a cold and withdrawn person. His whole pose suggested some one who really didn't give a hell about anyone else but himself. He didn't look stuck up but he looked forbidding. Only those in the house (mansion) new the real person on the inside, he was very nice and helpful really... well most of the time anyway. Seshomaru was the oldest in the house, being 17, he had started school late which made him still in the same year as everyone else.

"He was escaping that." Kagome said in defeat as she sat back down to finish her breakfast, pointing an annoyed finger at Miroku who was STILL going. Letting out a small smile of amusement Seshomaru walked into the kitchen in search of his own breakfast. While he was busy making himself some more toast, the others having taken all that had been made, Sango entered down stairs. Her deep brown eyes swept the room before landing on Kagome and smiling. Sango's long black hair was also pulled back into a high ponytail similar to Kouga's but it looked more feminine. Walking over to Kagome she sat down next to Miroku who was across from Kagome.

"Morning." Sango said cheerfully as she eyed Miroku's untouched cereal.

"Morning, you know you could stand to be a little nicer in the morning, you don't have to yell so loudly, anyone who did manage to sleep though whomever fell would have been woken up by your voice." Kagome lightly scolded, but the smile on her face told that she had found it all very funny.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have had to have yelled if this bozo hadn't of fallen out of bed so early and woken ME up!" Sango said giving Miroku the evil eye. But he still went on with his lecture as though she hadn't said anything.

"What's he rambling on about anyway?" Sango asked curiously.

"Stupid Shippo asked him why he was cheerful, then escaped up stairs." Kagome grumbled.

"WHAT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT STUPID THING, YOU WENT ON FOR AN HOUR LAST TIME!" Sango yelled as she punched him in the head so hard his chair fell back and he landed on the ground in a daze.

"Hah, that'll teach you ya damn pervert." Sango said and then claimed her prize, his breakfast.

"You know you're just lucky you both like that kinda cereal, other wise that would have been a waist of time." Kagome mused as she finished off her toast.

"Morning," Came the quiet vice of Kilala Kat as she came down stairs, took one look at Miroku on the floor with Sango sitting next to him and smiled slightly. It was so obvious that Sango liked Miroku. Kilala had shoulder length blond hair, deep blue catlike eyes and a fun personality. Kilala was very quiet around people she didn't know very well, but around her house mates/friends she was loud and up for most things, very similar to Rin, only she was up for anything! Grabbing herself breakfast she walked over to the dinning room and took a seat between Rin and Kagome. Rin and Kouga having decided that food was way more important than their fight and that they would just continue it at school.

"Morning Kilala, finished beating the hell outa all the little blue men?" Kagome asked amused. Kilala was always dreaming about little blue men and their lazar beams. Smiling Kilala shook her head.

"No they retreated before I could get them all I did get a few though." An evil smile formed on her lips as she slipped once again into her own little world.

"That is one weird girl." Sango said staring at her. Both Kagome and Sango laughed.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT'S MINE!" Came an angry male voice from the kitchen. Looking over they saw that it was Inuyasha's voice and he was standing face to face with Seshomaru. Inuyasha was Seshomarus' younger brother, he also had silver hair but his eyes where a deep golden colour. Inuyasha was only just younger than Seshomaru, him being 16 instead of 17, only mere months separated the siblings, and they where almost always fighting!

Looking around they saw that they where fighting over what seamed to be the last piece of toast.

"My god, talk about five year olds." Kagome said to Sango as they watched the exchange of insults.

As the two brothers argued Ayame finally came down stairs, her long brown hair lose around her shoulders and her brown eyes sleepy as she looked around then smiled when she spotted what she wanted. Walking over into the kitchen neither brother noticed her take the plate with the last piece of toast on it, she buttered it and then walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to where Miroku was now slowly getting up off the floor.

"Morning." Ayame said simply.

"HAH, I WIN! SO I GET THE TOast..." Inuyasha's sentence died as he found the toast was missing.

"WHERE DID MY BREAKFAST GO?" He yelled angrily.

"You snoz you lose." Ayame said simply as she stuffed the rest of the toast into her mouth.

"Why you-"

"Just get something else for breakfast Inuyasha and stop yelling, it's all you've been doing since you came down here!" Koga snapped at him in irritation.

"Don't tell what to do you stupid mutt!" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't call me a mutt you moron!" Koga retaliated.

"For heavens sake you three. Koga if you're finished with breakfast put your bowl in the sink and get ready for school, as for you two! If you took the time to look you would see that there is another loaf of bread in the cupboard above the toaster so there should be no need for all the arguing, what will people think?" Kagome yelled at the three argumentive boys who where starting to give her a head ach.

With out another word all three of them shut up and did as they where told as Shippo came down the stairs dressed and stopped, looking around in confusion.

"Why is it so quiet?" He asked carefully.

"Because Kagome put the three arguing children in their places." Miroku said wisely as he sat down and then realized that his bowl was now empty.

"What the?"

"Thanks for breakfast Miroku." Sango said jumping up and running upstairs before he could say anything. Miroku sat there spluttering in confusion as Rin, Ayame and Kilala laughed.

After a very hectic breakfast they all managed to have something to eat and where ready for school, with that they all made their way to the garage. Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, Seshomaru and Kilala all owned the cars and the others had to get lifts with them in the mornings and to and from other places. Unforchently Kilala's car only had two seats so the other girls always had to split up and ride with the other guys.

"Ok Kilala and I are going together." Shippo said as he shoved their bags into the back of the car as Kilala got in.

"Wha- then who am I goanna ride with?" Rin exclaimed as she normally went with Kilala.

"Ride with Seshomaru, his car's really cool." Shippo said smiling as he go in and once the garage door was open they where gone.

"That wasn't very nice." Rin pouted like a child, and then smiled sweetly at Seshomaru.

"Oh Seshomaru!" She called out in a sing song voice.

"You know how much you love me right, well then will you please give me a ride to school, pretty pretty please!" She begged with her hands clasped in front of her. The others laughed at how quickly Seshomaru gave in to her, they all knew that at school he had been rejecting girls who had asked to have a ride in his car for two years now, yet he let Rin ride in it the first time she asked.

"Ok well we'll be off." Koga said once the two had left.

"Yep, see you four at school." Ayame smiled as they two got in Koga's car and left.

"Great that means I have a choice of a pervert or whining dog." Sango pouted making Kagome laugh.

"Well I'm telling you now; you sure as hell aren't riding in MY car." Inuyasha said simply and walked over to his car and chucked his school bag into the back.

"Bloody hell..." Kagome muttered and with a smile at Sango and Miroku and walked over and shoved her things into the back along with Inuyasha's before getting into the passengers side. Not surprisingly Inuyasha made no complaints to this and merely got in and drove off to school with her, he'd always had a soft spot for Kagome... no one really knew why that was, he just did.

"Well I suppose we should be on our way to school now." Miroku said opening the passengers' door for Sango with a charming smile. Rolling her eyes she got in and he closed the door for her before getting in the drivers side and taking off.


	2. What The Hell Are You Doing?

Hey everyone thanks SO much for your reviews, I'm so happy to see that people are enjoying this story!

So just incase anyone hasn't noticed all the characters a just a little out of character. I know Sesshomaru is supposed to be really cold and mean, but I don't want to make him too isolated from everyone else.

And i don't own Inuyasha. tear

Well here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, even though it is a little bit smaller.

Also the this is going to be the one of the only chapters that focuses so much on school.

Abby

**What The Hell Are You Doing?**

They all got to school on time, just making it into the gates as the bell went, and they had all their boring morning classes and before they knew it lunch had arrived.

"Man, I'm SO hungry!" Inuyasha complained as they waited in line for their food.

"You're always hungry." Rin observed.

"Yeah well food keeps you strong and I sure as hell ain't wanna be weak like that stupid Koga." He grumbled, only to have a punch land on his head.

"I'm not weak." Koga growled.

"Why you-" Inuyasha went for him, only to have Kagome grab his arm and push him in front of her so that the two boys where separated.

"What have I told you about fighting in school?" She scolded him, but the amusement sparkled in her eyes.

"Feh, he started it." Was all he said before turning his back on her which only made her giggle.

Once they had gotten their lunches they all went outside to their favorite tree to eat it. The reason why it was their favorite tree really had nothing to do with the girls; it was the guys that had dubbed it as "their" spot at lunch. They liked it so much because they could sit up in the branches and not be seen; this was good when you where the most popular guys in the school and even had fan clubs. The girls didn't have any real problems with other boys as all 5 guys had made it very clear that if any other boy was to come near the girls they would be severely punished. At first it had annoyed the girls, but then it didn't really bother them that much, they just got used to it. The reason the guys where so protective of the girls was that they where all like a big family, and families stick out for each other and protected them. For the guys this meant protecting the girls from any other male that came near them.

This little protectiveness had proven to be very annoying at times, like when the girls had been assigned partners out side of their little group for a project. The guys had made the girls do the project with their partners in the library where they could keep an eye on them.

Of course it had also been very useful when some boys couldn't take no for an answer and had really scared the girls. A simple yell for the guys and they had ended up scared free, the 'outsiders', as the 5 guys had dubbed all males except themselves, had been severely beaten up. Even though the guys had ended up on detention they had very sung smiles on their faces and had said that the girls would never need to worry about any other boy again because they would simply beat them up… at least that had been their thoughts at the time.

"It was so unfair how Mr. Myoga gave me a B- just because he didn't like my assignment, I mean isn't that something like favoritism." Ayame complained as all five girls stood around the base of the tree holding two lunch trays each as the guys climbed the tree.

"Well you do have to admit that he doesn't like anything unless it has something creative in it and, come on, that was just a boring report if ever I saw one." Kilala said bluntly.

"It was not! It had pictures and colours and fancy headings on it!" Ayame defended as she put both trays down on the ground before grabbing Koga's container of milk and chucking it to him in the tree. Seeing that the guys had decided to climb more to the top of the tall tree today the other girls put their trays down too and began throwing the guys food to them, it was just good that they could catch.

"Yeah but that isn't creative, it just proves that you know how to use fancy things on the computer..." Sango gave her a dark look. "That or Shippo knows how to use them and you just took credit for it." She smirked as she threw a piece of fruit to Miroku, who only just managed to catch it.

"Dam, he court it." She grumbled which made the girls laugh. Once they guys had successfully acquired their lunch the girls sat down in the shade of the tree and put the guys trays under their own so it wouldn't be too obvious.

They where happily eating their lunch in peace when some very unwelcome people decided to show up.

"Hey ya babes, having a nice lunch?" Asked Hojo. He was like the leader of this small group of 5 boys who just didn't know how to take no for an answer. Ever since first year they had been completely obsessed with getting the 5 girls to be 'theirs', only problem was that none of the girls where interested and none of the 5 guys appreciated the 'outsiders' advances on what they considered THEIR girls.

"Sure we are." Kagome smiled. Neither girl had the heart to tell these boys that they wanted NOTHING to do with them. Ah, the bad side of being nice.

"Mind if we join you?" Mikoto asked and without waiting for a reply sat down with them. Now it wasn't that these boys weren't attractive, because they all were really very hot, no where as hot as Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga and Seshomaru, but still hot none the less. It was just that, to put it nicely, they were way WAY too freaky for the girls. The fact that the school was full of roomers about what these guys got up to after school.

"Well actually we were just about to leave." Sango said with a fake smile.

"But you've hardly eaten anything?" Komanji pointed out.

"Oh, well you see... uh" Rin faltered.

"It's not our food." Kilala said quickly.

"Not your food?" Hojo echoed in disbelief.

"Well if it ain't your food then whose is it?" Mannen asked.

"It's the guys!" Ayame said convincingly. They didn't seem to be buying it, they were dumb, not stupid.

"You see the guys all decided that they needed to go somewhere, talk to someone or something, and they asked us to hold their food for them while they were gone. We haven't gotten our food yet so they said they'd pick us up something on their way back. You know how long it takes them to do something though! So we though we'd go and look for them." Kagome lied through her teeth. It took a moment of silence before it looked like they believed the story.

"Oh well in that case we should stay here and look after you beauties while 'they're' gone." Kei said as the other guys nodded in agreement, all narrowing their eyes and clenching their fists ever so slightly at the mention of the guys.

"Oh you don't need to do that, we're big girls, we can look after our selves." Rin said with a strained laugh.

"No we should stay." Komanji said with a frown.

"I really think we can-"

"I said we're staying." Mannen snapped the lightness in his voice gone now and replaced with a harsh commanding tone. Slight panic filled the girls as they resisted the temptation to look up in the tree for help. They knew the guys would be practically using all their self control just to stay hidden, all knowing how important the hiding spot was to them. Taking a deep breath Sango stood up.

"We'll ask you all nicely, leave now!" She said her voice dangerous. Komanji stood up as well with a strange smirk on his face.

"If you ask me you're lying." He said as he advanced on her slowly. Straight away Kagome stood up and stepped forward protectively.

"We asked you nicely now leave us alone, we don't want you here so please go." She said her voice calm and her tone demanding.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling us where we can and can't go?" Hojo asked standing up as well. The others also stood as the four out the front faced off.

"This is 'our' spot for lunch. Everyone in the school knows that, so we say go away!" Sango said, her voice rising.

"I think you girls need to be taught some respect to your elders." Mikoto said stepping towards the girls with a threatening smirk on his face as his friends caught on to what he meant.

"GO AWAY!" Rin yelled angrily as the girls started to back up slowly.

"Come on we have to get down." Koga growled quietly to the other guys as they maneuvered themselves around to the other side of the tree were no one would see them drop to the ground.

"Hurry up!" Shippo whispered urgently.

Dropping down silently they straitened their cloths and turned, walking around the tree trunk and coming face to face with the small commotion that was now being watched by the rest of the student body like some TV soap.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at the sight of the girls backed up to the tree and the other boys advancing on them.

"Well well look what we have here. The famous five have come to annoy us." Mannen smirked as the guys stood in front of the girls who had identical looks of relief on their faces.

"They told you to get lost, so scram!" Miroku said in a calm voice, the exact opposite of his friend. But one look in his eyes confirmed that a furious fire was lit in them.

"Oh but we like it here. Maybe you're the ones who should leave?" Hojo said smoothly with a smirk to match.

"How dare you tell-" Shippo started to yell but was cut off by an ice cold voice.

"I think you should leave now, before we're forced to MAKE you leave." The ice-y cold voice of Sesshomaru came from the side of the other guys. His face was vacant of all emotion, his eyes emotionless, but his voice was enough to send shivers down their spines.

"Whatever… come on guy's we have something more important to do anyway." Hojo said, his voice calm and casual, but his eyes betrayed how uncomfortable he felt.

Without another word the boys turned and walked off, leaving the friends in silence. None of them moved until Hojo and his crew where out of sight and sound. The guys turned to the girls, all looks of anger gone and replaced with concern.

"Are you girls alright?" Shippo asked right away.

"Yeah we're fine… thanks for steeping in and getting them to leave." Kilala smiled thankfully at him.

"No problem, we told you years ago you'd never need to worry about any other guy." Inuyasha said simply as he sat down, grabbing Kagome's milk and started drinking then rest of it.

"Hey!" She yelled out annoyed as she tried to get the container off him. He just smirked as he finished off the milk and THEN gave her the EMPTY container.

"Inuyasha! You pig, I wanted my milk you know!" She yelled angrily at him before throwing the container at his head.

"Man women you're dangerous!" He yelped as the container rebounded onto the ground.

"Well it would seem things are back to normal already." Miroku said quietly to the other guys as the girls ignored them, laughing at Kagome who was pouting at Inuyasha who was smirking.

"Keep an eye out for those guys." Sesshomaru said, his voice still cold.

"Of course we will." Koga snapped. They looked at each other for a moment and made a silent agreement.

As long as they were around, NO ONE would EVER hurt **their** girls!


	3. Car Keys Please!

Hi everyone thanks so much for reviewing the story, sorry about taking so long I've just been so busy with end of term and Christmas that I've had literally NO time for writing anything!

Anyway here's the next lot up, hope you're all enjoying reading this and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful set of characters.

Abby

**Car Keys Please!**

The rest of the school day just seemed to drag out for as long as possible as every student in class watched the ticking of the clock on the wall with anticipation for when they would finally be allowed out of the hell hole that was called "School".

"Five…" Rin whispered.

"Four…" Sango whispered.

"Three…" Kilala whispered.

"Two…" Ayame whispered.

"One…" Kagome whispered.

"BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!" When the bell announcing the end of another school day.

"WOOOHOOOO!" The five girls cried out as they jumped up, grabbed their bags and made a mad dash to the door of the classroom as of the flames of hell were on their heels. Within 3 seconds they were out of the classroom before any of the other students had a chance to move.

The five boys sat there in a kind of daze as they stared at the door the girls had left through before snapping out of it and giving each other uneasy looks.

"Are we really friends with them?" Shippo asked in a fearful voice.

"They're kinda scary…" Koga whispered.

"Why do I bother hanging around a bunch of idiots?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood and grabbed his own bag.

"I hope you're not including me in this." Miroku said to him with a glare as the others stood and grabbed his own bag before moving to the door in a more orderly fashion.

Sesshomaru gave him a blank look before looking away.

'_Of course I'm including you… idiot.'_ He though, mentally shaking his head in exasperation.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku whined once he'd realized that he was included.

"Feh, he's just being a bastard." Inuyasha muttered before a fist landed on his head. Looking up he saw his half-brother turn and continue walking like nothing had happened.

Growling angrily Inuyasha followed and for once said nothing loud enough for anyone else to hear as he muttered words under his breath that would even make a sailor blush.

The guys found the girls sitting outside using Koga's car bonnet as their seats.

"Hey get ya butt's off there!" He yelled waving his arms around like he was trying to scare off some kind of birds.

The five girls just raised their eyebrows at him and continued talking.

"Didn't you hear me or something? Get off my car!" He yelled again.

"Koga we're borrowing your car to go to the movies." Ayame said simply.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Shippo laughed as Koga stood there, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. He slammed it shut and glared at the girls.

"Kilala, you have a car, take your own friggen one!" Koga yelled, he was awfully possessive of his car.

"Can't mine only seats three people and, in case you couldn't count, there are five of us." Kilala said, gesturing to her friends sitting around her.

"Well take Inuyasha's car, at least it wont matter if you crash that pile of scrap metal." Koga smirked, only to find a bruise forming on his arm courtesy of Inuyasha.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled.

"No we wanna take your car Koga." Sango insisted.

"Yeah, besides yours has the most space in the boot." Kagome said simply. The five guys fell anime style.

"That's the only reason you want my car!" Koga yelled in outrage.

"Duh! Compared to Sesshomaru and Miroku's cars your car, well, kinda sucks." Rin said simply.

"So girl's, let's get going, we have shopping to do!" Kagome laughed.

"Hold on, I thought you lot were going to the movies?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep up.

"Yeah we are, but we're going to go shopping first." Ayame explained like she was talking to a five-year-old.

"So Koga…" Kilala held out her hand expectantly.

"What?"

"Keys." She said simply.

"Wha-No! I told you already, you girls aren't using my car!" He yelled, hand protectively covering his pant pocket were his precious keys rested.

"Koga don't be a pain in the ass, give us your keys." Sango said.

"NO, NEVER!" Koga yelled, backing away from them. With an annoyed sigh Ayame slipped off the car bonnet and walked over to Koga as he continued backing up.

"Koga…" Her voice was low and warning.

"I said no god dammit!" He snapped.

"Fine, Kilala!" Ayame yelled turning around and walking back towards the girls.

"We had hoped it wouldn't turn to this." Kagome said as the other girls slipped off the car. Crowding around the drivers door the boys couldn't see what was going on when suddenly there was a clicking sound and they stepped back and Kilala opened the drivers door.

"Wha-" Koga and the other four boys looked on in shock at the fact that Kilala had just successfully broken into his car.

"How the hell?" Miroku suddenly voiced all their thoughts.

"Coat hanger." Kilala said simply as she held it up, were it had come from none of them knew.

"Now hand over the keys or we'll be forced to hot wire the car and trust us we'll make sure to damage as much of the car as possible." Rin said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

With hesitation in his eyes Koga slowly reached into his pocket and retrieved the keys and held them up like he was being held at gun point. Grinning triumphantly Ayame waltzed over, grabbed the keys and hopped into the car. Winding down the window Kilala grinned at Koga and through her keys at him.

"Thanks for driving my car home Koga! Oh and if you get one scratch on it I'll make sure your car's towed away and turned into a nice block of scrap metal!" In a matter of minutes the girls had driven off and were out of sight.

"They're insane." Sesshomaru finally muttered as he turned to his own car. Nodding the others copied his movements to their own cars, Shippo once again heading to Sesshomaru's car for a lift home. Koga suddenly looked over at them from his position of watching were his car had disappeared.

The girls' sat laughing loudly in Koga's car as they drove to the local shopping center.

"God that look on his face was priceless." Rin laughed.

"Yeah, totally!" Sango laughed as well.

"So on a more important topic, what are we going to go shopping for today?" Ayame asked as they sobered up.

"Clothes!" Rin suddenly cheered.

"Don't forget we have to look in that new electronics store!" Kagome suddenly spoke up.

"Jez Kags' what's with you and electronic stores, you sound like Shippo and all his gadgets." Kilala asked as she glanced at Kagome with a funny look on her face before snapping her eyes back onto the road, her being the only one of them with a license.

"Hold on… Don't tell me you like Shippo?" Rin suddenly exclaimed. Kilala swerved dangerously as she made a kind of chocking noise and car horns went off at her as she got back into her own lane.

"WHAT! I do NOT like Shippo!" Kagome imminently denied, breathing slightly heavy from the dangerous driving.

"Are you sure, I mean you're both into electronics and you're good at school and stuff." Sango prodded.

"Just because we're into the same sort of stuff doesn't mean I like him, he's more like a brother than a boyfriend." Kagome said waving her arms in front of her as she shook her head.

"Well if you don't like him who do you like?" Kilala asked quietly, looking slightly relieved.

"Oh will you look at that we're here already!" Kagome said as Kilala parked and was out of the car in seconds walking as fast as she could towards the front entrance, the other girls scurrying after her, questions coming a mile a minute.

"Man I am so bored." Inuyasha groaned from his spot spread out on one of the couches.

"Do your homework." Miroku said from another couch, spread out in much the same manner with boredom written across his face as well.

"I think you've been hit one too many times by Sango." Inuyasha growled out, clearly unimpressed with the idea of homework.

"It was just an idea." Miroku said lazily before closing his eyes and letting out a loud sigh.

"Man this sucks, we should have gone to the movies with the girls." Shippo groaned out in boredom. The other four in the room gave him looks clearly saying he'd lost his mind.

"You do know they went shopping as well?" Koga spoke up.

"Oh, forgot about that." Shippo muttered lamely.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru muttered.

Five minutes of silence passed between them.

"I'm bored." Inuyasha said again.

"Oh shut up!" Miroku said, opening his eyes and sending Inuyasha a glare.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Shippo asked.

"They've been gone for two hours so they might be heading for the movies in the next hour or so." Koga said.

"WHAT!" Shippo exclaimed.

"You make it seem like you've never been shopping with a girl before." Sesshomaru said irritably.

"Well we haven't gone out with them for ages." Shippo said simply. The other remained silent for a while before Inuyasha spoke up.

"You know the runts right." He sounded surprised as he sat up on the couch.

"Yeah we haven't really done anything with them at all lately." Miroku agreed.

"No wonder they stole my car!" Koga suddenly said. The others looked at him blankly.

"How the hell did you link us not spending time with the girls to your car being stolen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well think about it, they've never stolen our cars before, they normally drag us along with them, but we haven't gone with them in months!"

"You know the flea bag might be onto something." Inuyasha said reluctantly.

"FLEA BAG!" Koga yelled standing up, but they all ignored him.

"So what should we do?" Miroku asked sitting up as well.

Silence descended among them for another five minutes when Miroku opened his mouth.

"We could always have a party here or something."

They stared blankly at him.

"What? If you lot have a better idea let's hear it then!" Miroku snapped, slightly unnerved by the looks he was receiving.

"No it's not that, it's just you came up with a good idea and, well there was nothing perverted about it in the slightest." Shippo said looking shocked.

"I'm not always thinking perverted thoughts!" Miroku said defensively.

"Yeah and I'm the Easter Bunny." Sesshomaru muttered, sarcasm laced his voice.

"Any way, party ideas men." Koga said.

"Invite heaps of girls." Miroku said, completely contradicting what he'd said a moment before.

"You moron this is supposed to be just the girls and us!" Inuyasha growled out, throwing a pillow at the pervert.

"I never said that!" Miroku said in his defense.

"Yeah well everyone assumed it was!"

"You know what they say about assuming Inuyasha! It makes an ass out of you and me!" Miroku said chuckling.

"How the hell did you come up with that?" Koga butted in.

"Assume, ass-u-me. Ass you and me… god Koga you're such a bone head!" Miroku said in a defeated voice when Koga continued to look at him blankly.

'How the hell did I become friends with such an idiot?' the other four thought staring at Koga like he was from another planet.

"Humph. I thought we were planning a party?" Koga changed the subject, crossing his arms across his chest in embarrassment.

With amused smiles the five got to planning for the party that they would hold for the girls and themselves.

"So who here votes that Orlando Bloom is THE hottest thing to have ever graced the big screen?" Ayame asked, her eyes bright after having gone and watched Pirates of the Caribbean-Dead mans chest.

"Totally!" Rin squealed as the girls made their way out of the movie cinema and back into the shopping center, heading in the direction of their 'borrowed' car.

"It's so sad though! I just wanna cry thinking about how he must be feeling after seeing Jack and Elizabeth!" Kagome sniffed sadly.

"It's ok Kags, it'll end up all right." Sango said patting her friends back sympathetically.

"Yeah… So how do you think the guys have survived without us for the past five hours?" Kilala asked looking at her watch and seeing that the time was 8:30 at night.

"Died of starvation or they've burnt the house down." Rin offered as they all giggled.

"You know now that I think about it we haven't been spending that much time with them." Sango said thoughtfully as they arrived at the car.

"Yeah you're right. I hadn't really thought about it until now but we haven't done anything with them since last month." Kagome said.

"We should go out with them somewhere, maybe go to the local café with them for lunch tomorrow, and then we could bum around at our old park." Ayame suggested as they left the shopping center.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea!" Kilala agreed with a large smile.

"Yeah… thank god it's the weekend tomorrow, can you imagine if we had to go to school tomorrow, we'd have to go home, have dinner, do our homework, study, get ready for bed and then get to sleep cose you know the guys snore so loud you can just about hear them in your own room!" Rin sighed before they started giggling.

"You're so totally right, remember when we were little and slept in the same room? God half the time I'd go and sleep in another room cose they were SO loud!" Kagome laughed.

"Man, they were the good old days weren't they?" Sango said with a soft smile.

"You got that right." Ayame laughed.

Once the girls arrived home the night passed with discussion about what was going to happen the next day. The boys sharing their idea of a party and the girls a day out at their old park and lunch at the café that they had claimed as theirs when they had been 12.

This was certainly going to be one day that would create memories they would treasure for years to come.


	4. Party part 1

Hey, I know it has been SO long snce i last updated, sorry!

I've been so busy with losts of things going on at the moment that's all.

Anyway this is the next chapter and it's longer than all the others to make up for it.

Ok in answer to some of your reviews i have tried to put in some new ideas and yes this is about as long as the chapters will get. Yes i do know Kilala is really spelt Kirara but i found out after my first chapter and i didn;t want different spelling an stuff cose it confuses even me. Lastly they're not demons but i still use the same insults because, i dunno if anyone agrees, but i think they're insulting demon or human. But that's just my twisted mind for ya!

Anyway thanks for all the review, i love receiving them!

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful set of characters.

Abby

**Party - part 1**

"**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!"** The loud obnoxious noise of pots and pans being played in a kitchen musical with the wooden spoon being the drumstick was the loud noise that roused the members of the household the next morning. The groggy residents apparently didn't appreciate this type of musical tribute because in a matter of five minutes all had woken and were making their noisy and grumpy way down stairs to inform the musician of their lack of skills.

"Who exactly thinks this is a good idea at this ungodly hour in the morning." An agitated Ayame growled out as she stared through half open eyes into the kitchen.

"I'm ganna kill whoever woke me up!" Inuyasha yelled stumbling into the kitchen and almost tripping over Ayame in the process.

"Yeah! Idiot, die!" Koga said sleepily.

"Who is making that god awful racket?" Kilala asked groggily. Shippo and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement behind her.

"What are you lot talking about? It's wonderful music!" Kagome said, Miroku, Sango and Rin grinning behind her.

"Right you lot are never going to have another peaceful sleep again." Shippo said annoyed.

"But Shippo it's SO much fun!" Rin said hitting another pot.

"Argh! Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled, hands over his ears. Grinning evilly the four musicians started up again, completely ignoring the other house members' protests.

The large group had decided to hear right over to their old park after breakfast.

"Oh wow, look everything's still here!" Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, looks much older and smaller now than I remember it though." Koga said looking around. There was a square climbing frame to the right, two swings, monkey bars, three platforms, a slide and off the left there was a seesaw.

"Hey Miroku, bet you I can swing higher than you." Shippo challenged him. Grinning they ran for the swings as the others approached the playground with varying visible degrees of excitement.

After an hour all the boys had congregated around the swings and where the 'highest swinging' match had progressed to a 'how you could jump off the swing' contest. The girls were seated pm the climbing frames talking as usual.

"Do you remember when Miroku was trying to be really cool on the climbing frame and he fell off and broke his arm?" Sango laughed with the other girls.

"What about when Inuyasha fell over onto that ants nest and he got bitten all over!" Rin laughed loudly.

"It's nice to know that all you remember of our childhood is us guys getting hurt." Inuyasha growled below them.

"What are you talking about?" We're just re-visiting fond memories of our youth." Ayame grinned wickedly as the other girls laughed.

"Your fond memories are my worst nightmare Miroku muttered, the other guys silently agreeing.

"So what DO you guys want?" Kilala asked changing the topic.

"Yeah you wouldn't have come over here without a good reason." Kagome agreed, narrowing her eyes at them.

"You're not going to whine about being hungry are you?" Sango asked with a sigh.

The boys remained oddly silent as they stared innocently back at the now suspicious girls.

"GROOOWWLLLL!" Everyone blinked and looked over at the source of a growling stomach, only to find themselves bursting into loud peals of laughter. Everyone laughed except for Sesshomaru who looked on with an embarrassed glare and a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." He said stiffly before turning and walking off, the others either trying to hide their smiles and laughter as they ran to catch up with him or simply falling over from uncontrollable laughter.

After some time they all arrived in front of an almost unnoticeable looking café. The outside paint was peeling a deep green and the windows were covered in dust and looked as though they had never before been cleaned. There was a single door that let off a chime as they pushed the door open. However once inside it was almost like a completely different place. Positioned around the interior were small couches of red and blue, small round black and white tables situated between the couches. Posters of singers, actors and other famous people were strategically placed on the walls and flowers were scattered about the counter along with the newest and hottest music playing in the background.

"Man how I've missed this place." Miroku said as he looked around.

"Yeah it's so good to be back here!" Rin nodded.

"Well look who decided to show up." A male voice said from behind them. Turning they came face to face with their old friend Jenenji, who also happened to be the café owner.

"Jenenji it's so good to see you!" Kagome cried out as she hugged him, the other girls nodding as they too got a hug.

Jenenji was most definitely a very special and rare case of male. He was one of the only men that the guys 'allowed' near the girls; them being the overprotective prats that they were. It also helped that Jenenji had been sat down and 'asked' how exactly he felt about each girl. After finding out that all he felt was a sisterly love they'd left him alone for the most part.

"Where on earth have you all been? It's been two years since you were here last, I thought you'd moved out of town or something!" Jenenji said as he grinned at them all.

"Ah, we've just been busy! But seeing as we're here now why don't you give us some drinks and food on the house?" Koga grinned.

"Koga, always the joker." He said hitting him on the shoulder more forcefully than was needed causing him to hold his shoulder and wince.

"So is our table free?" Kilala asked, ignoring Koga.

"As always, no one else is allowed it sit there, only my best customers!" He grinned leading them over to the best looking couches in the café that were set off slightly in the corner.

"So will you all be having the usual?" Jenenji asked pulling out a pen and paper, going into work mode.

"Of course!" Shippo grinned as Jenenji's hand whizzed across the paper and he wrote down their order.

"Ok, give us a few and I'll have your lunch over." Jenenji said sticking the pen behind his right ear and walking off to the counter and the kitchen behind it.

"It's nice to see Jenenji again, it's been so long." Sango said idly playing with her fork.

"Yeah, I can't believe it really has been 2 years." Ayame said with a wistful smile.

"So what about this party tonight?" Sesshomaru said changing the subject.

"Well I was thinking-" Miroku was cut off by a loud yell.

"A PARTY!" Jenenji sang out suddenly, almost scaring them all to death with surprise.

"Err…" Was Kagome's ever so intelligent reply.

"You were going to invite me of course!" He continued smiling broadly.

"Well actually-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"So do you mind if I invite some friends too? Open party right, of course it is. I think this is going to be the highlight of the month. A party hosted by the best partiers in the city! I'll be sure to spread the word!" With that Jenenji deposited their lunches and hurried off, already telling others about the party that they were supposed to be holding tonight.

"Err… well I guess we have some more people coming than we originally thought." Koga said dumfounded.

"How the hell did that happen?" Inuyasha asked looking a little dizzy from the fast passed conversation.

"Great we'll have a bunch of gate crashers." Ayame whined.

"It'll be fun!" Rin said positively.

"Yep, super fun!" Kilala agreed. The two bubbly girls seemed to be alone in their thoughts about whether or not this was a good idea.

"Well there's not much we can do about it now, let's just go shopping after lunch for some food and drinks and hope to hell that Jinenji doesn't run into anyone from school." Shippo said smiling.

"Mannen guess what! Kagome and that lot are having an open party tonight, isn't that great!" Jinenji's voice could be heard from the other side of the café. Everyone at the table groaned loudly.

"Why, out of everyone in our school he runs into one of the five wannabe's?" Miroku growled, practically banging his head against the table in a mixture of anger and disbelief at their bad luck.

"I like Jenenji and everything but if our party gets out of control I'm blaming him!" Sango said sending the chipper man an icy glare.

"That's it, when I find Jenenji I'm killing him." Sango said hours later that night after the fifth person spilt a drink and the party around them was in full force.

"Sango just calm down." Kagome tried to pacify her.

"Yeah, there's nothing we can really do at the moment so let's just enjoy the party while we can remember what's going on." Miroku said smiling as he handed her a plastic cup of some kind of mixed alcohol. Hesitating for only a moment Sango grabbed the cup and drowned the whole thing.

"I think this is a night I would rather forget thanks." She said handing him back the now empty cup, a surprised look on his face.

"Well in that case, Sango let's go dance!" Miroku said putting down the cup and grabbing her hand, they became lost in the crowds in 5 seconds flat.

"Well then, anyone else up for some dancing?" Shippo asked, his eyes lingering on Kilala for a moment.

"Yep we're going to go find someone to dance with!" Rin yelled over the music, grabbing Kilala's had she pulled her into the mass of teenagers before anyone could protest.

"Hey Rin! Kilala!" Shippo called out, disappearing after her along with Sesshomaru who wore a slight frown on his face.

"Come on Koga let's go dance!" Ayame said pulling his arm and leading him away. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the corner of the lounge room were the dance floor had been created.

"Well this is sort of boring." Inuyasha said after some time of silence. Rolling her eyes Kagome grabbed a drink and shoved it into his hands.

"Drink this then let's go dance or something." Kagome said lifting her own half full cup up to her lips. With a smirk he did as he was told.

"Ok let's go da-" He was cut of by a shrill voice over the music.

"Inu-baby!" Turning around the two found a girl walking towards them of 16 years. She had long black hair that fell around her shoulders and her brown eyes shone with a sort of predatory light as they fixed on Inuyasha. Her cloths also left little to the imagination.

"Inu-baby come dance with me!" She said grabbing onto him and clinging tightly.

"What, Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with surprise as he looked like a deer court in headlights.

"Come on." She drawled out and started dragging him away.

"But Kagome-" Kikyo cut him off.

"I'm SURE someone will come by to talk to HER." Kikyo said sending her a glare mixed with a knowing look.

"What, but-" Was all he managed out before he had disappeared into the crowd leaving Kagome alone.

"Yeah that's right, don't mind me, I'm happy being here along with no one to dance with." Kagome muttered under her breath as she glared at where Kikyo had disappeared.

"You can dance with me." A deep male voice said from behind her. Turning around she felt her blood run cold.

"God it's so hot! Will you get me another drink Miroku?" Sango asked out on the dance floor as she fanned her face with her hand.

"Yeah, sure just wait here for me ok?" Miroku grinned as he turned and was swallowed by the crowd.

Sango only lasted standing there for three minutes before she headed off in the direction of were Miroku had disappeared. Fighting her way through the crowds she was just in sight of the drinks table when she stopped, her eyes opening in surprise.

Standing at the table was Miroku, what she assumed was her drink in one hand and the other was resting on a girls shoulder. The girl she recognized as Shinami, the horrid thing that had tried to bully her a lot in junior school.

Turning away from the sight, her eyes burnt slightly with tears of hurt and anger.

"Stupid Miroku, dumb pervert doesn't know a good ting when it stares him in the face." She muttered as she fought through the crowds. An arm around her waist stopped her suddenly and looking up she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Aw, you guys are no good at dancing!" Kilala whined as she looked at Shippo and Sesshomaru with sad eyes.

"Yeah you're right Kilala, let's go find everyone and talk to them!" Rin yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kilala agreed and, linking arms, they exscaped from Sesshomaru and Shippo who lost them in the crowd before either could get a word in either way.

"Haha! Isn't it fun losing those two?" Rin asked Kilala as they managed to make their way out of the crowds.

"You said it, besides they weren't dancing properly!" She agreed.

"We'll help you dance."

"We'd love to help." Two male voices said from beside them. Looking back the smiles fell from the two girls faces.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Ayame asked as she stopped dancing and looked up at Koga.

"Not since we all split up." Hs shook his head.

"Hmm… isn't it a little bit strange?" She asked as she began looking around for her friends.

"Now that you mention it, I guess it is a little." He agreed as he too began looking around, more humoring her than anything else.

'**_Dam friends, here I was finally alone with her and all she can think about is where they are! It's a party for crying out loud, all you do is get wasted and forget about it in the morning.'_** Koga thought bitterly, promising pain to his friends later for ruining the vibe Ayame and he had been on previously.

"Let's go look for them." Ayame said looking up at him again with concern in her eyes.

"Why, I'm sure they're all fine."

"Yeah I know, but I just have this bad feeling…" She trailed off. With a sigh he gave in.

"Alright, come on." Turning he started walking off into the crowd with her following. He didn't see her get grabbed from behind and pulled away.

"Stay close to me or else-" Turning around he didn't see her.

"Ayame? Hey, AYAME!" He called out turning around trying to spot her in the crowd, one thought running through his mind:

'_**Where the hell is everyone?'**_


	5. Party part 2

When they where finally allowed out they walked over to their cars, deciding again on car buddies

**Party – part two **

Koga began his hunt for everyone on his own now that Ayame had vanished as well. Once he's finally made it out of the crowds he spotted one of his missing friends standing at the drinks table; Miroku.

"Oi, Miroku!" He called out, catching the guys' attention as well as the girl he was standing talking to, Shinami.

"Koga, to what do we own this very _pleasant_ surprise?" Miroku asked happily enough, but his under lying tone stated clearly that he didn't appreciate the interruption.

"Have you seen Ayame?" Koga asked, choosing to ignore the tone.

"Ayame? No I haven't seen anyone since Sango and I left you lot before." Miroku said simply.

"Bugger… Where is Sango anyway?" Koga asked looking around.

"Sango is er… crap I forgot about the drink." With that Miroku grabbed a drink from the table and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

"Dumb-ass." Koga muttered to himself before he suddenly felt hands slip around his arm and hold on tightly. Looking over he saw Shinami now hanging off him instead of Miroku.

"So Koga, what you wanna do?" She purred suggestively.

'_Miroku you bastard, leaving me with your problems!' _

Miroku moved quickly through the crowd of sweating bodies and erratic dance moves. He came to around the place were he had left Sango before and looked around over the heads of others as he tried to see her.

"Sango? Sango!" He called out, his voice drowning in the bopping crowds.

Slight irritation started eating at him as he figured she must have just wandered off when he was getting her a drink.

'I went to all this trouble, only for her to wander off on me,' he thought irritably, eyes scanning the crowds uselessly. Glancing at the drink in his hands he shrugged and downed it himself, giving up on looking for her for the moment.

He was just about to turn and find someone to dance with again when a hand clasped his upper arm roughly.

"Hey, what the hell's your problem," he snapped as he looked around, pissed of frown firmly upon his face. It took him a moment to register that it was Shippo who had grabbed him.

"Miroku have you seen Kilala?" Something in his voice caused Miroku in his slightly tipsy haze to snap to attention.

"Not since Sango and I left to go dance." He said as Shippo's frown deepened.

"Crap," was all that the slightly younger boy said as he released his grip.

"Ok what's going on. First Koga asks me where Ayame is, then Sango disappears and now you're asking me where Kilala is. Why is everyone avoiding each other?" Miroku grumbled.

"It's not just Kilala I'm looking for. Sesshomaru and I were with Rin as well, but she's gone too." Shippo shook his head.

"Kagome's missing too." A cold voice came from behind them and, turning, they saw Sesshomaru pushing his way towards them through the people, Inuyasha following behind.

"What! You mean all five of them are gone!" The normally temperamental teenager snapped upon hearing the others comments.

"Calm down Inuyasha! Now we need to think. Where would they all have gone?" Miroku looked at the other four who stared back at him blankly.

A beat of silence passed between them as they all found themselves lost for ideas. It was he sudden furious shout and the smashing of something glass that caused the boys to look at each other with surprise.

"The kitchen?" They cursed before turning and without another thought pushed their way through the crowd that was too drunk to have even noticed the noise.

This was not how Kagome had planed to spend the party. She had pictured handing out with her friends, dancing with them and having a generally good time. She'd even considered that she might get the chance to dance with Inuyasha by himself for a little while. Then it had all gone down hill when that stupid cow Kikyo had come along and stolen Inuyasha for herself, leaving Kagome all alone.

Yes, she decided, that was where it all went really down hill.

Currently she found herself pressed up against, of all things, the fridge as the psychotic Hojo leered at her. Trying to hold back her gag reflex at such a sight she took in a deep breath and stood tall.

"Ok, that do you want Hojo?" she demanded, irritated that he was screwing up her night.

He smirked in a drunken way and took a step towards her. Gulping she pushed herself against the fridge again, her momentary confidence failing her.

"Kags…" He said in a slurred voice, one arm going and resting beside her head on the fridge. She screwed up her nose as the putrid smell of alcohol on his breath reached her.

"I really don't get you sometime. I mean, I-I like you and all but, but you just act all… not liking me like." He explained in a very serious voice as though he was a professor at some collage and was explaining the scientific theory of mercury.

She remained silent as he shook his head.

"No, no I don't get it. You play hard to get, don't understand half the time." His speak was becoming even more disjointed.

"Hojo, why don't you have a seat or something?" She suggested.

"NO!" He suddenly snapped; eyes blazing angrily and he leaned in closer to her, so close their noses were almost touching.

"Ok well can you move back a bit? No offence but you're breath is really bad." Kagome said simply, hands coming up between their bodies in a defensive manner so that she could push him back.

"No, no, no, no. You're doing it again Kags! You like me and I like you so we should start dating openly." He explained like it was common knowledge.

She tensed as anger swept through her veins.

"Hojo, we're not, nor have we ever been, going out." She said angrily, pushing against his chest in an effort for more space.

He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and opened his mouth to say something when a gasp and grumble came from behind him. Looking around they saw the rest of Hojo's crew coming into the kitchen with the rest of Kagome's friends. All of which looked pissed off and slightly weary of the obviously drunk boys.

"Kagome! I was wondering where you were. I was looking for you all when _someone_ decided to play kidnapper and he grabbed me." Ayame sent a glare at Mikoto who just smirked at her in what he must have thought was a sexy smirk. Had it been any other time the girls were sure they would have laughed at the attempt.

"Hey guys!" Rin said in a light voice, though her eyes betrayed her anger and slight apprehension.

Kagome was about to reply to the younger girl when she was shocked into silence by a pair of very unwelcome lips. Pure shocked surged through her body as the drunken boy before her pushed his lips to her own in an imitation of a romantic kiss.

It was actually Sango who snapped out of the shocked stupor first. She wasted no time in pushing away the idiot holding her arm and grabbed the nearest thing she could reach. It just so happened that it was a glass vase that she through to that it smashed beside the fridge as a yell of empathic anger tore from her throat.

Eyes widening Kagome suddenly shoved away the offending object as a look of shocked disgust crossed her face.

"What the hell!?" She snapped furiously.

"You asshole! What the hell do you think gave YOU the right to do that! You bastard!" Sango probably would have continued but a claming hand fell on her shoulder.

"I said fu-" She stopped short when she realized that it was Miroku's hand resting there. The profanities on the tip of her tongue died off and she merely clenched her hands at her sides to contain her anger.

"What's going on?" Koga asked with a dangerous growl as his eyes swept the room. Taking in Kagome standing against the fridge angry and flustered, the other four girls shocked and angry frowns and the remaining five occupants of the room who hand moved to help Hojo stand back up from where he had fallen to the floor; courteous of Kagome.

"I think it's time the party ended." Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the tense silence on the kitchen as all eyes flickered to him for a moment.

"Kags-" Hojo started, but Kagome shut him up with a slap to the cheek before he could say anything else.

"That wasn't a suggestion. Now get out of our house – you're trespassing." Miroku snapped to the man.

With surly faces the five conceded defeat for the moment and slinked past the others without another word. Hatred burning in their eyes when they were turned in the five guys' direction.

Shippo followed to make sure they left while Sesshomaru went out into the partying area and told everyone to clear off. The remaining people in the kitchen remained in silence as glances were tossed from one to another awkwardly.

It was ten minutes when the pounding music and voices had died out completely, before the two guys returned and silence filled the room.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Rin finally asked.

Said girl looked up at them finally and smiled slightly along with a fake laugh they all politely ignored.

"Yeah I'm fine, he just surprised me is all." She shook her head.

"Anyway, I'm tired. We'll clean up in the morning… well later today as it's already two o'clock." She continued. Her friends, bless their souls, agreed and didn't mention anything else about the incident to her.

As the five girls made their way up stairs to go to bed the guys remained in the kitchen. Looking at one another they knew without a doubt that they would need to plot some kind of revenge against those bastards. With a silent nod they too headed for bed, knowing they'd be in for a long clean up later on that day.


	6. A Different Kind of Shopping Trip

Hello!

Yes a very quick update and a long one. I was feeling a little bit bad about the ending of the party being a little bit of an anticlimax. Sorry, but I just needed to get past it to continue with the story. So this one is much longer and full of fluffy goodness. I really didn't realize it was so happy and lovey until I was reading over it later. I have a feeling this story is about to get much happier and fluffy before any serious moments happen. I'm currently unsure as to how the story will go, I've got to endings in mind and depending on which one is chosen will change some of the scenes before it. As such it might be a while before this gets updated again. Not over a year like last time - that was just embarrassing on my part - but maybe a month or two.

As always I do not own the characters.

Delzy

* * *

A Different Kind of Shopping Trip

"I've got it!" Rin yelled out excitedly as she came into the lounge room where the other nine were lounging around. It had been a week since the party that ended so disastrously and today was the first afternoon of the holidays. It was the beginning of two weeks of freedom! As the typical teenagers that they were they were spending the first afternoon after school doing what they did best – being lazy.

"Got what?" Kilala looked up from where she was seated reading a book upside down on the couch.

"I've got the perfect idea as to what we should do for the holidays." Rin grinned hugely.

"What?" Asked a drowsy Inuyasha from his spot on the floor. Rolling her eyes Rin explained.

"You remember mum's friend Mrs. Maccy from the sports club?" without waiting for a reply she continued with her story. "Well she's recently bought this beachside resort kind of holiday house for her and her husband this holidays, only he's surprised her with a trip to Paris. Obviously she chose to go to France – who wouldn't – but that's left the house open. So she's invited mum and dad to stay for free instead. Well, mum is busy with some fashion stuff in Germany and dad wants to visit a business friend in Egypt so they aren't going to go. So guess who's been invited to go instead?" Rin looked at her blank faced friends expectantly.

"Er…"

"US, you idiots!" Rin exclaimed in exasperation when all she received was the stupid looks.

"Really!" Sango asked, sitting up straighter as excitement coursed through her and her dark eyes lit up.

"Yes! It's going to be so exciting." Rin gushed.

"We need to go shopping to get some new clothes and things for while we're there." Kagome said as she too sat up.

"Right well you girls can go shop and we'll stay here and watch TV." Koga said reaching for the remote sitting innocently before him on a coffee table.

"No, I think this time you lot should come with us." Ayame said snatching up the control and holding it protectively to her chest.

"What! I don't want to go shopping with you for clothes. I'll just end up having to carry all your bags like every other time!" Koga whined.

"But it'll be fun! We'll even pay for your dinner." Kagome bribed, trying to hide the smirk that twitched at the corner of her lips when the five guys glanced at one another at the mention of food. There was a beat of silence before Sesshomaru suddenly stood up.

"I need to find my shoes." Was all he said that caused the girls to cheer happily and the other four guys to groan; they knew they were beat.

It took them half an hour to get to the mall as there were many arguments to deal with before they had even left the house. One such one was on how many cars they should be taking. While the girls argued that they should bring all the cars as they were predicting a lot of shopping would be taking place; the guys disagreed and thought of the practicality of trying to park five different cars in a shopping centre – needless to say the guys won and only two cars were used to deliver the ten of them there.

"Shopping, shopping, shopping," Rin and Kilala chanted happily as they linked arms and made their way down the centre of the walkway, heedless of anyone else who had to move fast to get out of their way.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Shippo groaned dramatically, a hand resting on his heart and the other hanging limply at his side.

"Free food," was all Kilala laughed back to him. Perking up slightly he then sighed.

"I'm not sure if this will be worth it." Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Suck it up pipsqueak." Was all he said, eyes trailing over the window displays as they walked along. Grumbling Shippo continued on his way as Miroku and Koga laughed at him.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Ayame asked when the reached the central feature of the place, a large flowerbed with a water feature in the middle. The circular object was surrounded with seating and it was a popular place for teenagers to meet before taking off for a day of shopping.

"Well I want to go and have a look at the swimsuits." Sango said pointing off down a walkway to the right.

"I wanna look at the cute beach bags I saw on the way in," Rin said looking back the way they had come.

"I'm with you Sango," Kagome nodded.

"What about you Ayame, I'm off with Rin." Kilala asked as everyone looked over to her.

"I think I'd like to look at the suitcases first. I need a new one after our snow trip last year when someone decided it would be a _fun_ idea to use it as a toboggan." She glared at Koga who had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Ok well how about we meet up here in an hour and then we can get any last minute things before we leave." Kagome asked, looking at her watch.

"Don't forget about the food." Inuyahsa piped up.

"Yeah, we know; we'll feed you don't worry." She replied rolling her eyes.

With that Ayame, Kilala and Rin turned to go their own ways, Koga following Ayame and Sesshomaru and Shippo following Kilala and Rin. As the duo turned around a corner the remaining four could just make out the words;

"I've apologized for the toboggan incident; I seriously thought it was a good idea at the time."

Smirking with amusement Kagome and Sango lead the way to the store that sold bikinis.

"Sango are you sure it's a good idea for Miroku to be coming with us?" Kagome asked quietly to her friend as the two boys joked around with one another behind them.

"He's going to see us at the beach anyway. Besides, you know all he'll do is make some seedy comments to us and try to cope a feel." She sighed.

"Doesn't he do that anyway?" Kagome asked, grinning at her as she grinned back.

"That's true. Besides Miroku has that really uncanny ability to pick out clothes that look really good on us." She shrugged as Kagome was forced to agree. For all Miroku's womanizing tendencies he was a really good judge of clothes for women.

"Oh this is a cute bag!" Kilala giggled as she held up a yellow bag with leather tassels on it. Her excitement dropped slightly when she didn't see Rin in the immediate vicinity. She smiled slightly to herself to hid the slight disappointment of not being able to share her discovery with her friend and was about to put the bag back where she'd found it when a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"It suits you, Kilala." Shippo said quietly from behind her, causing her to jump slightly and whirl around to find him there.

"Shippo! You scared me, I didn't realize you'd actually come into the shop. I thought you were sitting on the seat outside like Sesshomaru." She smiled brightly.

"Nah, I figure if I'm here I might as well have a look around and see if there's anything I'd like here." Shippo said nonchalantly, but the smallest of blushes dusted his cheeks as he looked at her before allowing his eyes to fall back to the bag still held in her arms.

'_I'd like you, does that count as wanting something here?'_ He shook the thoughts away before they made him blush even more.

Kilala just looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out if it really was a blush on his cheeks or if it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

Noticing the sudden awkward silence growing between them, Shippo cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to get the bag?" He asked, pointedly looking at it.

"Oh, um… I'm not sure. I was going to ask Rin what she thought of it, but she's disappeared." She laughed lightly, trying not to make it to obvious that she was disappointed with that.

"Well I'm not as good as Miroku with these kinds of things, but I really do think it suits you." He smiled a boyish smile at her, one that made her feel all kinds of unidentifiable emotions.

"You think?"

"Yeah, it matches your personality. It's yellow which it a happy colour and you always seem happy and it has these crazy little tassels on it. Um, not to say you're crazy or anything but, um… Well yeah I just think it suits you." Shippo ended uncertainly, hand going behind his head nervously.

Kilala smiled brilliantly.

"I think you're right. Besides, I really do love this bag!" She hugged it to herself happily before turning to go to the counter to pay. Suddenly turning back and flashed Shippo a brilliant smile.

"Thanks for your help Shippo." She then disappeared around a rack of bags, leaving behind a blushing red head with a stupid grin on his face.

Meanwhile at the front of the store Rin was sifting through a box full of purses that, privately, Sesshomaru believed only insanely 'out-there' girls should buy. Although Rin was relatively unique so he supposed it was ok.

Watching her from his seat five feet away he felt his lips quirk slightly as the girls eyes lit up when they came to rest of what must have been one of the more normal looking ones in the box. There was something about the girl that caused him to smile regardless of how much effort his other friends had to put into making him crack a smile. Rin was just special like that, he was sure she could make the frowning clown smile if she put her mind to it. He observed her as she picked up a bright orange one with pink and white flower designs on it that had sequined centers. She opened it up and inspected it, a slight dropping in her smiling face upon finding something she didn't like.

Before he knew what he was doing he'd called out to her.

"What's wrong with it?"

She looked over to him surprised, obviously having thought he had been lost in thought or something. A happy smiled appeared on her face again.

"This purse is so cute and everything, but it only has one spot to put in a photo and I'll have to use it to put my ID card." She held up the purse to the problematic spot.

"So?" He asked, not understanding the problem with that.

"So, the problem is that there's no room for any pictures of my friends!" She said as though it was obvious. Although, thinking back to what her purse looked like now, he guessed it kind of was. She had that many pictures of them all in it, and then some of her family and some places she'd been that she especially liked… He guessed this really was a big problem.

"Well can't you get something so that you can put extra pictures in there?" He asked blandly, not really knowing if you could as he personally couldn't be bothered with putting images of his friends in his wallet, it had never occurred to him to do so before. He saw them everyday, why would he want to see them when he opened his wallet to pay for something?

His off-chance idea seemed to do the trick, however, as she suddenly perked up and grinned.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Sesshomaru, I'll go and ask someone about it." With that she bounded off into the store to find someone who would know the answer. Blinking, she left the 17-year-old sitting in slight surprise at her ability to change her mood so quickly.

"Stop arguing and let me!" Koga snapped irritably as he stared down Ayame with little success. The sales clerk stood before them, unsure of what to do as her eyes darted like a tennis match as the two teens argued loudly at the counter. Upon the counter was the object of their annoyance – a pale pink suitcase innocently sat there. Ayame had no idea that it was going to be this frustrating to try and buy a suitcase with Koga there, had she known she would have made him wait outside for her. Currently he was being visited by the guilt demon and insisted on paying for her case for her as it was his fault her old one was useless. Ayame, not liking other people paying for her things for her, was flat out refusing.

"No! I have money and can get it myself. I don't need charity or you buying it out of guilt for me." She snapped back, just as fiercely.

"I'm buying it because it was my fault! It's not guilt it's simply so that I know you won't try and hold it over my head anymore!" He finally yelled, leaving her too angry at his blatant rudeness to answer. Angry and slightly hurt she picked up the case and thrust it into his chest so that he stumbled backwards slightly.

"Fine! Pay for it, see if I care." Turning she sniffed slightly. "When you're done being a male moron I'll be waiting for you outside." She then stomped off with her head held high.

"Great, just bloody great." He snarled to himself as he set the case back on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"What the hell did I do this time?" He grumbled as the lady, looking relieved, put the purchase through and handed him his receipt. Still grumbling he picked up the case and exited the store, eyes scanning the crowds as he looked for the object of his ire.

Finally after what felt like ages he saw her sitting a little ways down the walkway on a bench by herself, looking quite upset. Her arms were crossed defensively and he knew that the extra sparkle in her eyes wasn't from joy.

He sighed loudly to himself as he felt his anger drain away and be replaced with guilt.

'_Damn woman always making me feel bad for doing her a favor,'_ he grumped as he dragged his feet over to her.

However, as he thought about it he grudgingly realized that what he had done, while well intentioned, hadn't happened the way he had intended for it to. He was supposed to say that it was no trouble and that it would make him feel better if he bought it for her. He didn't intend to insult her, it was just that when he got irritated at her refusal he'd let his mouth run off with him. It also didn't help that she'd managed to identify why it was that he wanted to buy it for her. Well, one of the reasons.

Silently he sat down beside her and winced inwardly as she steadfastly ignored him, her eyes trained unseeingly ahead.

'_Time for some damage control I think,'_ he thought before taking a deep breath. Sucking up his pride he lowered his eyes and muttered the two words he hated to have to say, especially to her.

"I'm sorry."

She looked over to him after a while, eyes still bright and a frown still upon her lips.

"I don't hold it over your head all the time, do I?" She asked guilt in her voice.

Inwardly Koga blanched. She was feeling guilty about something he'd said in anger instead of the fact that he'd just been an absolute ass to her. Typical Ayame.

"No, I was just annoyed at you. I didn't mean anything I said, just a spur of the moment thing is all." He said with a shrug and bravely attempted a slight smile. She looked at him for a moment before allowing a slight smile to tilt her lips up.

"Come on, if you feel so finicky about letting me buy this for you, you can get me an ice-cream." Koga said standing up, holding out a hand to her as he nodded in the direction of an ice-cream store. She giggled as she took his hand.

"Koga we're going to have dinner soon."

"So? There's always room for ice-cream. I want a double chocolate with raspberry topping," he licked his lips as they started moving.

"You're so weird." She laughed.

Koga just grinned, feeling pathetically proud that she was still holding his hand, even after they had gotten their ice-creams and continued on their shopping escapade.

Kagome grinned at Sango as the two girls inspected each others bikinis. Kagome stood in a green and white one while Sango was wearing a pink and black one.

"That's a really cute colour on you Kagome!" Sango giggled; something she didn't normally do. It seemed that shopping really caused Sango to turn into a girly-girl.

"You think? The pink looks so good on you; all the guys at the beach will be staring." Kagome teased lightly, smirking at the slight blush that tinted her friends face.

"Come on, let's show them and ask if they think this'll look good." Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her out from behind a curtain that hid the changing rooms' main area from view.

Sitting in boredom was Inuyasha who would occasionally grab Miroku who became distracted by the pretty girls in the store. Yawning he looked up and felt himself freeze at the sight of Kagome emerging from behind the curtain with Sango in tow. To him Kagome looked perfect…

Standing up he met her as she walked out to him, a slightly self-conscious smile upon her face as her eyes darted around, looking at anything but him. A sudden wolf-whistle caught his attention and he turned a frown to his best friend beside him.

"Well I must say, you both are looking gorgeous! Very nice colours and they go so well with you." He nodded his approval with a hand on his chin like he was a professional at this or something.

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome smiled at him as Sango momentarily forgot how to form words as she blushed red.

"We're going to be super busy at the beach there'll be no time to play beach volleyball now." Miroku sighed. Immediately the other three gave him death glares as they followed a line of perverted thought usually reserved for their friend alone.

"Miroku…" Sango growled out angrily, a fist rising threateningly in the air.

"I mean, we'll be fighting off other guys all day with you two alone. Imagine what it'll be like when the other three get their suits as well." He continued sadly shaking his head like no one else had even said anything.

Sudden blushes assaulted the cheeks of both girls and they stuttered out excuses to quickly return to the changing rooms.

Once the two were behind the curtain again Miroku gave Inuyasha a frown.

"We really are going to have to fight off guys when we're there with them all undoubtedly looking like that." He said in a quiet serious voice. Inuyash snorted.

"Then we'll just have to make sure they're too busy to spend any time with anyone else. It won't be that difficult." He shrugged as he sat down casually again. Miroku gave him a funny look for a moment before nodding in agreement and turned back to his usual girl-staring.

Silently Inuyasha filed away the image of Kagome for later thinking over, a smile unbidden coming to his lips.

"Sango really did look hot though. Kagome too," Miroku smirked despite the sudden hit to his head he received from his companion.

An hour later found them waiting for Ayame and Koga who were running late.

"Where are they?" Miroku whined from his seat, looking pitiful and tired like the other three guys who were surrounded by a sea of bags that contained the girls' purchases.

"Coming I'm sure." Rin said patiently, not looking the least bit tired.

"Yeah well they better hurry up. I'm hungry and tired and hungry." Inuyasha moaned.

"You said hungry twice." Kagome pointed out.

"Well that just proves how hungry I am."

"Sorry!" Ayame called out as she hurried towards them, Koga in tow as he was weighed down by bags and a suitcase.

"It's ok. We need to get these guys to someplace with food. They've been driving us nuts about their stomachs." Kilala said with an affectionate smile towards the guys.

"Ok, well it's getting late so the only places that'll be open will be fast food joints." Ayame said thoughtfully.

"I don't care; let's just get something to eat." Shippo said from his seat.

Laughing at the guys pathetic looks the girls picked up some of the bags and made their way to the car, thoughts moving to what fast food place they should go to for dinner. It took a moment's deliberation before certain people relented and they made their way to a fast food joint that agreed with them.

"Food," was all was heard by the five guys as they descended upon the food before them, the girls laughing as they held their own conversation and ignored the boys' lack of manners. Excitement swelled in them as they talked about their exciting trip that was to come the next day.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
